


Drabble #5 - Accord

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens
Genre: Bickering, Canon-Typical Sad Hux Past, Enemies to Enemies, First Time, Hux Is A Sad Slut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minimal Prep, Self-Hatred, They Don't Like Each Other Very Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: A brief imagining of Kylo and Hux's first time together.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Drabble #5 - Accord

Hux can see the need in Ren’s eyes the moment the door to his quarters slides open. Hux's robe, draped from his shoulders and tied casually about his waist, leaves a pale sliver, like a shard of glass descending from the edges of exposed collarbones down to the faintest hint of fire licking up over the low-slung belt. It is both a promise and a threat.

Hux is a dangerous man. Ren knows this – Hux can sense it in his hesitation – although he does not yet know the extent of Hux’s capabilities. Hux hopes (probably against all odds) that he will not have to teach him. Ren is attractive, after all, but so far he’s given Hux no indication that he will be any different to those hedonistic apprentices who came before him.

Taking a step back, Hux allows Ren entry to his chambers, looking him up and down as he crosses the threshold.

Ren enters cautiously. His gait has always been cumbersome and awkward, but Hux sees why when he catches sight of the bulge already growing in Ren's pants. Hux can smell the salt of fresh sweat and the musk of Ren’s desire. _He has been thinking about this, probably all day. Possibly touching himself in his own quarters before finally giving in and coming here._ Hux smirks. This will perhaps be easier than he thought.

As Hux backs toward the bed and lowers himself to perch along the edge, the robe slips from his shoulders. Ren’s tongue darts across his lips, he swallows, and then he’s thundering forward like the massive, ungovernable beast he is.

“Ah,” Hux warns, placing a hand in the middle of Ren’s chest as he leans in, going for Hux’s throat.

Ren pauses. Draws back. Frowns.

“This is an accord, Ren.”

Ren’s frown deepens. “An accord?”

“An agreement.”

“I know what ‘accord’ means,” Ren huffs. He scowls at Hux, leans back, and looks over his shoulder as though he might just take his leave.

“Oh, come now. Let’s not pretend you don’t want it. I’ve lived nearly twenty-five years on crowded starships; you don’t think I know what it means when a man looks at me like you do? That mask of yours doesn't hide as much as you think.”

Ren looks back at him. Glares. He doesn’t like being read so easily, let alone by someone without his arcane powers.

“So, you just didn’t think you’d have to give anything on your end, is that it? You get to take what you came for and go, and to hell with what I want out of it?”

Ren opens his mouth to protest, seems to realize that Hux has him dead to rights, and scoffs, though he looks away when he does so. His embarrassment blooms across his speckled cheeks. He needs to get better at obfuscating his emotions if he’s to survive here.

“This is a transaction, Ren. Nothing more.”

“So what do you want, then?” Ren folds his arms across his broad chest, glaring at Hux.

“A simple request. My last project was sabotaged. I… suffered greatly as a result. I have recently embarked upon a new project, one which will require your aid but _not_ your input. I want assurances from you that you will not interfere with my work.”

Ren chuffs again, “Why would I want anything to do with your work?”

Hux sighs. “Just because you are incapable of imagining that you might, at some point, become interested in what I do does not mean that you will not. Say it.”

“Fine, then,” he grumbles. “What, a quick fuck in return for leaving you alone to do whatever technical nerfshit it is that you do around here? Yeah. Fine. Done. Can we get on with it now?”

Hux watches him for a while, reading him, taking in the artless tells that twitch across his strangely alluring features. Ren has a one-track mind. He wants to fuck. Now. Hux can’t be sure that any of what he said actually sank into that thick skull, but he will not be played for a fool again.

He makes no move to lie down until Ren gives him a hard look and throws his hands up. “No! I will not ‘interfere with your work’!” he mocks Hux’s clipped accent. “All right?”

Hux glances down for a brief moment and the air leaves him. Ren has grown even harder, even larger while they argued. Hux thinks perhaps he should have canceled both meetings tomorrow morning, instead of just the one.

Hux looks him in the eye again and nods. He stands and unties his robe, then folds it neatly – no small task given its slippery texture – while Ren unfastens and removes his boots and pants. Hux turns, climbs onto the bed on all fours and says over his shoulder, gesturing to the nightstand, “And for stars' sake, if you’re going to plow me with that thing, do use a condom and—”

He stops. Ren is just standing there, massive cock at attention, half-forgotten in his grip as he stares at Hux’s back.

He’s miscalculated, perhaps. He thought Ren would be aroused by the puckered scars that travelled in harsh lines across his back. He thought Ren would relish hurting him. Knowing that he’d been hurt. Most of the men Hux had been with liked them. They trailed their fingers down the knotted paths, or kissed them in some sick appreciation of the torments visited upon him.

And here, Hux and Ren can’t seem to get through a single conversation without one wanting to strangle the other, but there Ren stands, chewing at his lip as though he were having second thoughts. Does he even know what kind of scars they are? Has this petulant boy ever been whipped in his life?

No. Of course he hasn’t. His hesitation must come from something else…

Does he think others have dragged their nails down Hux’s back as they fucked him? Marked him as someone else's territory? Is that what it is? Jealousy? Does he actually think he’s Hux’s first?

It was one thing for cruel men to leer at him, savoring the anticipation of the pain they’d inflict on his thin body, but another entirely to be observed in such a pitiable manner, ass up and legs akimbo, waiting to be fucked like some two-credit whore. 

Self-consciousness coils in his chest. He hisses, “Did you come here to fuck me or just stare?”

Ren is going to hurt him – that much is inevitable – the least he can do is get it over with so that Hux can clean up and have a relaxing soak in his tub before bed.

Ren grunts and reaches into the nightstand drawer for a condom, and, to Hux’s surprise, squirts some lube on his hand and slicks up his cock after rolling down the prophylactic. Maybe Ren really doesn’t want to hurt him. Maybe he misjudged him.

Maybe.

He feels the wet trail of Ren’s thumb run down the cleft of his ass and around his rim, rubbing in some of the lube. It’s more than most have bothered to do for him. The hot, blunted tip of Ren’s cock presses against him, and Hux bears down slightly to ease the burn of Ren’s girth stretching him open. He’s going slowly, but Hux has to remind himself to breathe through the pain, nonetheless. Ren is much larger than anyone who’s had him before.

Hux arches his back to open himself up as much as possible. His breath catches as Ren’s hands slide between his thighs, holding him in position. He tells himself not to tense for whatever is coming. Just let it happen. It will all be over soon enough. 

Ren sinks in deeper, centimeter by aching centimeter. When he meets resistance, he pauses, waits until Hux relaxes and allows him to penetrate further. His hand, rough and callused under the thin layer of oils, brushes up along Hux’s flank then skims down the crest of his hip, seeking out Hux's cock. The warmth of that wide palm encircles him, gently tugging him into a confused, half-hardness.

_Wha— Why isn’t he hurting me?_

_Of course… He just wants to humiliate me._

It’s not surprising. It’s not even original. Ren isn’t the first to want him to get off to his own degradation, and he won’t be the last.

Ren pulls back to thrust in and Hux goes down on his elbows to accommodate him. The force of Ren slamming forward knocks the wind from him. He gasps, feeling himself grow harder in Ren’s hand. Hux curls his fists into the sheets and holds on as Ren rocks into him. Rhythm established, Ren leans closer, placing his other hand flat between Hux’s shoulders, pushing him down into the bed so he can drive deeper into him.

“So, you like this, huh?”

Hux doesn’t answer him. Can’t answer him. Not only can he not catch his breath between the weight of Ren’s body and the press of the mattress, but he simply… doesn’t know. Sex isn’t something one likes. Only a degenerate would enjoy this kind of agony. But he supposes he is one. Because here he is, allowing himself to be used for other men’s pleasure. And that pressure in his loins, that tingling, it’s something, isn’t it? A sign that maybe this is what he likes, after all?

He’s just a dirty little degenerate, like his father said. Like those boys said. Like those officers said. Like his superiors said.

He chokes back a sob.

He doesn’t whine or ask Ren to stop. He’s learned that his needs don’t matter. Not in bed, anyway.

Ren increases his speed, impaling him on that thick, unyielding heat. Stretched wide around him, Hux can feel every twitch and throb as Ren pushes, pushes harder, like he won't achieve satisfaction until he pierces Hux's heart both physically and metaphorically. Finally, with a wild grunt, Ren empties his hot seed deep inside him.

Ren rolls off, sated, and Hux sucks in a reedy breath. He doesn’t move, except to tilt his chin so he can breathe again. He shivers, suddenly cold without that beast of a man rutting above him. 

Ren’s hand is still around his cock.

They lie there for a few moments, breathing.

He feels Ren’s hand move under him. Hux barely has the strength to lift his hips and free him.

More silence.

Does he think he’s going to stay here?

_Go. Go. Just g—_

“Hux?”

Ren’s voice is odd.

No. It’s always been odd. Too deep. Too resonant. Everything about the man is—

“You didn’t… come?”

Tears sting Hux's eyes. He doesn’t even know why. He blinks them away and they fall silently to the pillow.

What does Ren want with him?

_Just, go already!_

“You got what you came for.”

The bed sags under Ren’s weight as he shifts but doesn’t get up. Hux can’t tell if he’s watching him or sitting up to leave. He doesn’t turn around to look.

Ren draws breath to speak.

“Just go. And remember what you promised.”

Movement jostles the bed again, and then the rustle of fabric hastily pulled over sweat-sticky skin.

Ren pauses at the door.

“Yeah. We have an accord.”

And then he’s gone.


End file.
